shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Timeline
Introduction One Piece Storyline World Timeline Because our storyline is quite complicated as it is from multiple angles. Ours will flow slightly different. Why is this here? Ok, so many of us know that following our own timeline is difficult. Let alone arranging it to match anothers so that you may have the oh so precious collaboration you wish for. It is incredibly complicated, time consuming or just stressful to discover something a mess and have to reorganise your timeline all over again, or even keeping track of it! So here is the solution. With this we will all be able to track our own and each others timelines, seeing easily whether a collab is possible or not, and what characters would be involved and such. What is it for? This is for the good of every user with a timeline complication, like myself *cough*. I am hoping that this allows us all to plot and develop collaborations much easier and have our stories functioning at an easier and quicker pace. Can anyone edit it? Yes. But there are small requirements in order to edit it. First of all, no removing someone elses context. Or rearranging it so that yours is above theirs, it's ridiculous and childish. Instead just write below it. Removing someone else's work could lead to either a temporary ban or stripped of any powers like chat mod or such, as it is considered an act of vandalism, which is not tolerated at all. Another requirement is you need to have an active storyline. Or at least one planned. So that the information you place is not false and is solid. Otherwise alot of random crap will be placed that is unnecessary. Only place the activities of your main crews here, villains are unnecessary for this, as such please do not put them here. If you have a story planned but not written yet, no need for a red link that you'll get to, just put the information down as to what you plan to happen, but don't reveal too much. Instead just put something along the lines of "New Villain appears" or "Salamander is recruited" nothing else needed, you don't want to give too much away after all. You may put info of marines on this timeline, there is nothing against it, but do not go overboard. Beginning of Great Age of Pirates The Great Age of pirates began 24 years before the one piece storyline that follows the main protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. 24 - 20 Years Before Years Before - 24 *The great pirate Gol D. Roger is sentenced to death. Roger's speech before his death leads pirates to the Grand Line to seek out his hidden treasure dubbed 'One Piece'. This event marks the beginning of an era called "The Great Age of Pirates". *Lucifer is found and adopted by Enel. (Angel) Years Before - 23 *Leo Osiris is adopted by the King of Sahara, having spent 5 years on the streets after losing both of his parents and friends to a major plague that sweeps across the island of Sahara Island. (New Horizon!) Years Before - 21 *Nova Blade (Age 4) followed Bartholomew Kuma to Baltigo, forcing them to allow him to become a Revolutionary through his sheer will and determination. Pledging full loyalty to Monkey D. Dragon in his fight for freedom. (New Horizon!) *Magnus Octavian was sold to a World Noble. He was force fed a Devil Fruit and forced to fight against other slaves. Years Before - 20 *Sirius is born. (Grand Voyage) 19 - 10 Years Before Years Before - 19 *Leo Osiris consumes a Devil Fruit and is forced into a deep period of training by his adoptive father, the King of Sahara. (New Horizon!) *Dhahaka D. Knave is born, the same day as the Yama Massacre, the death of his mother, and his father voluntarily disappears, leaving Knave on his own. (Grand Voyage) *Sid Cheney is born to Falstaff Cheney and his wife on an unnamed island in the South Blue. (Grand Voyage) *Pura Rihawk is born. (Grand Voyage) *Mercuia is born. (Grand Voyage) *Froth is born. (Grand Voyage) Years Before - 18 *Macabre RedClaw (1 years old) is taken by his brother, Date RedClaw, to Varufel Island to be created there. (A New Dawn) *D'Artagnan is born on Sahara Island, as part of the Merchant Caste of the Majin tribe. (Grand Voyage) Years Before - 16 *Magnus Octavian is freed from the slavery by Fisher Tiger and runs away. He was given a bounty of 50,000,000 because of how powerful he was at that age. Years Before - 14 *Former Roger Pirate and current captain of The Blazing Mane Pirates, Pyrite Liger accepts an invitation to join the Shichibukai. (One Dream) Years Before - 13 *Gora L. Rendan is left in Varufel Island by Oda L. Rendan, his brother, and meets Macabre RedClaw. (A New Dawn) Years Before - 12 *Roronoa Senshi is left on her own by Roronoa Midoriiro Years Before - 11 *The king of Aspara, Majestic T. Decaden, decrees that all of the kingdom's heralded artists, performers and entertainers perform only for him, which then effectively disturbs the kingdom's economy and standing within the world. This also causes the separation of Jolly D. Chris (7 years old,) Blade D. Kris (7 years old,) and countless others from their loved ones, such as Chris' mother, Jolly D. Mona; including resulting in the death of Chris' father, the presumed death of Kris' parents, and the death of Jolly D. Mike, Hope's father. (One Dream) *A few months later, after the incident with Majestic T. Decaden, Chris happens to buy the Nendo Nendo no Mi from a fruit stand in one of the island's markets for a hefty, but somewhat reasonable price. Despite being hesitant to eat it after learning it was a Devil Fruit, Chris eventually consumes the Nendo Nendo no Mi in an effort to exact revenge against the king and start up his personal rebellion against the kingdom. (One Dream) *Due to Fisher Tiger's freeing of the slaves at Mariejois five years prior, Chiyome Lys (13 years old) is abducted from her home island by slave traders and is sold into slavery to a World Noble for three years, in order to restock the Noble's collection of lost slaves. She is force fed the Feizu Feizu no Mi for the Noble's amusement and is branded with the Nobles' mark on her back. (One Dream) *Dhahaka D. Knave (Age 8) meets up with his sworn older brother, Pop D. Vlad. (Grand Voyage) *Scott.D.Rio (age 5) is left on his own on Penica Island after his parents had to return back to their duties to the World Government. Eventually, Rio meets his future mentors and adopted family as they save him from a gang of bandits. Rio is then taken to the Anamarius and taught in the ways of martial arts for self defense. Years Before - 10 *After eating his Devil Fruit and dedicating himself to growing stronger for a year, Jolly D. Chris (8 years old) starts his 10 year long rebellion against Majestic T. Decaden by challenging his authority and disrespecting the king. Chris becomes a notorious criminal amongst Aspara for his "freelance artistry," which had been prohibited by Decaden a year ago; due to entertaining the citizens of his own free will and not solely for the king, and without the king's permission. Chris also begins his 10 year conflict with Decaden's Two Shields, the co-captains of his royal guard, Rex Kong and Mira, whom defeat Chris repeatedly. (One Dream) 9 - 1 Years Before Years Before - 9 *Now at the age of seven years old and becoming a good deal stronger than he was two years ago, Scott.D.Rio undergoes a test by the Three Animal Guardians to see if he is worthy enough to inherit the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi that was a sacred treasure of the Anamarius. Rio passed the test with flying colors and ate the fruit, bestowing on him the mystical powers of being able to become a Beast Mimic Man and he underwent an even more rigorous training schedule to control and master his powers. Years Before - 8 *Meka Lockheart starts what becomes known as the Reef Island massacre, besting Drake Lockheart in battle and leaving him for dead as Meka destroys half of the islands inhabitants and homes. Leaving abruptly and forcing Drake into a suicidal state of solitude. (New Horizon!) *Chiyome Lys (16 years old) is sold to a new slave master by her former owner, a World Noble named Saint Albert, where she is forced to work in a slave labor camp for three years. (One Dream) *Captain Rinji joins Captain Cross's crew after being attacked on board a freighter. (The Other Side) Years Before - 6 *Scott.D.Rio (Now ten years old and having his Devil Fruit almsot completely mastered), Rio returns back to Lucky Town to see his family again and encounters his father, younger brother, and adopted older sister. Catching up and discovering many things that his son had been up to in the past five years, Scott.D.Keith expressed proudness and inspired Rio to become a pirate so that he could fight against many powerful individuals and discover his own way of life. After saying goodbye, Rio once again undergoes intense training for the next six years before he would decide to head out into the world and journey to the Grand Line. Years Before - 5 *Nova Blade is sent to Exiles island to eliminate a threat to the world. He and John Jango de Triezieme come into conflict and fight several times, before forming an alliance to achieve their aims. East Point island is devastated by the unintentional collateral damage of their final attack. *John Jango de Triezieme descends to the Blue Sea, and begins his life of piracy *Macabre RedClaw starts a five years isolation to get stronger. (A New Dawn) *Chiyome Lys (19 years old) is freed from slavery by revolutionaries from Monkey D. Dragon's Revolutionary Army. Leading the rescue was Nova Blade. Lys shortly manages to enlist herself into the Revolutionary Army afterward. (One Dream) *Runagai Chio graduates the Marine Academy, and is promoted to Ensign. (The Other Side) *Pop D. Vlad leaves to become a pirate, with Knave swearing to follow. (Grand Voyage) *Pyrite Liger comes into conflict with powerful pirate, Edward Newgate, and after losing to him, has his abuse of his Shichibukai authority revealed to the Marines, whom imprison Liger in Level 6 of Impel Down. (One Dream) *Nova Blade petitions for the formation of a specialist group of outcasts among the Revolutionaries, asking permission from Dragon to take several revolutionaries and train them underneath him. Making them his subordinates. Dragon is hesitant at first but permit's Nova this favour and the Dawn Breakers formation begins. Years Before - 4 *John Jango de Triezieme kills the Tenryubito, Saint Augustus, becoming known as a dangerous enemy to the world government *Artemisia takes Knave in and begins "training" him. (Grand Voyage) *Gopher is born on the Isle of Flowers. (Grand Voyage) Years Before - 3 * Years Before - 2 *Nova Blade leaves the Revolutionaries under circumstances not fully explained. Dawn Breaker's were disbanded and sent back to their own separate things. Novas deeds are remembered by Dragon, Bartholomew and Ivankov, and his name only slandered by those who believed his promise was a lie. (New Horizon!) *Nova Blade begins both his hunt for Static Dyson and his attempt to assemble a powerful crew to assist him. (New Horizon!) *Captain Rinji procures his own ship, the Panno Marie. (The Other Side) Years Before - 1 *Dimitri Marcellus arrives at Shipwreck town in East Blue. He befriends George Marley and Caden Byrn, and ultimately builds a ship in order to put to sea. (Obsidian Voyage) *Thorstein Weiss holds a tournament at Whisky peak for a devil fruit, open to both pirates and bounty hunters. Dimitri Marcellus wins, and ultimately agrees to fight with Weiss later on in his journey. (Obsidian Voyage) *Three Weeks before the Romance Dawn Arc, Nova Blade obtains the Skyglider, meets Destiny Blade and sets off to become a powerful pirate. Beginning the New Horizon! Storyline. (New Horizon!) *Three Weeks before the Romance Dawn Arc, Drake Lockheart is recruited into the newly formed pirate crew by Nova Blade. (New Horizon!) *Two Weeks and Four Days before the Romance Dawn Arc, Leo Osiris is recruited into the newly formed pirate crew by Nova Blade and Drake Lockheart, and their crew is named by the King of Sahara. The Skyline Pirates are truly born. (New Horizon!) *One Week before the Romance Dawn Arc, Rose Diamond is recruited into the newly started pirate crew the Skyline Pirates, by Leo Osiris. Leading to a heated battle between the new Captain Smoker of Loguetown and Nova Blade, Captain of the Skylines. (New Horizon!) *Two months before the Romance Dawn Arc, Izumi Hoshin's crew, the Black Ghost Pirates, is killed by the Marine Rear Admiral Ronan D. Azu. (A New Dawn) *Calico D. Sid consumes a Devil Fruit. *Captain Rinji and his crew, the Seacats part ways. (The Other Side) One Piece Storyline before Entry to Grand Line Romance Dawn Arc *Nova and Roses bond is pushed to the maximum as their feelings are displayed through four challenging trials upon Valentine Haven. (New Horizon!) *Drake and Leo clash as their views on life are almost completely opposite. (New Horizon!) Orange Town Arc *Jolly D. Chris starts his new life of piracy, and forms his crew, The Jolly Pirates. He also gains his first bounty of 10,000,000 for dethroning Majestic T. Decaden alongside the Renegade Pirates. Chris leaves his home island, Aspara, and later claims an island in the West Blue as his territory. (One Dream) *Archon Lix and Scarlett Kennedy are recruited into the Skylines by Nova and Drake. While Rose and Leo stay aboard the ship for warmth. (New Horizon!) *Runagai Chio is framed for the destruction of a Marine Base. After a long battle, he begrudgingly decides to join Captain Rinji as his first mate. The Tiger-Stripe Pirates are officially formed. (The Other Side) *Dhahaka D. Knave escapes Yama, and specifically, escapes Artemisia's training. He sets out to see in the hopes of one day meeting his adopted brother. (Grand Voyage) Syrup Village Arc *The Skylines are trapped on the Sea as they encounter a deadly swarm of Raptor Sea Kings. (New Horizon!) *Daro Daro Usagi receives a 90,000,000 Belli bounty on her head after her 900th sword signature into several marine soldiers. (The Other Side) *Macabre RedClaw and Gora L. Rendan officially starts their pirate crew, known as The RedClaw Pirates. (A New Dawn) *Dhahaka D. Knave sets out to sea, meeting up with D'Artagnan and officially forming his pirate crew. (Grand Voyage) Baratie Arc *Calico D. Sid earns his first bounty, leading to the formation of his own Pirate crew. *Bane Shotman and Primo Afro come into close blows on the mercenary and bounty hunter filled Guntown, however they are recruited into the Skylines by Nova, after a heated battle with the island! (New Horizon!) *Lura and Kera D. Hann joins the RedClaw Pirates. (A New Dawn) *Sid Cheney joins Knave and Art. (Grand Voyage) Arlong Park Arc *Roronoa Senshi's passenger ship is attacked by the python pirates, where she defeats them and steals their ship *Bane Shotman and Primo Afro are hunted down by four hitmen from a secret organisation. A heated battle engages as the Skylines battle the hitmen in order to save Bane and Primo! (New Horizon!) *Izumi Hoshin joins the RedClaw Pirates. (A New Dawn) *Stormy Buchanan joins Knave, Art, and Sid, officially forming The Marimo Pirates. (Grand Voyage) Loguetown Arc *The Skylines travel over the Reverse Mountain, encountering Laboon and an incredibly powerful doctor, Crocus! (New Horizon!) *The Tiger-Stripe Pirates welcome their newest member, Daro Daro Usagi. (The Other Side) *Mia Kin joins the RedClaw Pirates. (A New Dawn) *Gopher joins The Marimo Pirates. Reverse Mountain Arc *Nova and crew, encounter a demonic being as they battle to save a town from the corrupt and deviant Tarakudo Hunter. Leading to the recruitment of an awkwardly evil companion, hoping for change! (New Horizon!) *Ikari joins the RedClaw Pirates, and then, the crew finally travels to the Grand Line. (A New Dawn) *The Marimo Pirates escape a Marine Trap at Nexxas and enter the Grand Line. (Grand Voyage) One Piece Storyline present in Grand Line Whiskey Peak Arc *The Dream Pirates defeated both the Odin Pirates and the Venus Pirates, earning them their first recognition, and Calico D. Sid his first bounty, along with Pyrus. The Dreams recruit Raine and Yuki. *The Skyline Pirates (Excluding Tarakudo Hunter) are captured by the powerful Commodore Finch, consumer of the Fune Fune no Mi. Leaving it up to one newly recruited assassin to save his crew and finally earn their trust! (New Horizon!) *Macabre RedClaw's and Ikari's bounties of 25,000,000 and 10,000,000, respectively, are revealed. (A New Dawn) *The Marimo Pirates defeat Marshall Rihawk and the Haywire Pirates. They also recruit Pura Rihawk. (Grand Voyage) Little Garden Arc *Nova and crew hunt for the final intended crew mate in their Captains dream crew on Everlasting Isle! Silver the Untouchable is recruited by the Skyline Pirates. (New Horizon!) *The Marimo Pirates encounter Mercuia at sea and at her request, agree to allow her to travel with them for a short while, heading for Bowl Island. This action earns them the attention of the Sirius Bounty Hunters. (Grand Voyage) Drum Island Arc *The Skyline Pirates enjoy a set back as they encounter a restaurant of similar fashion to Baratie, the deluxe boat Kurido Cruiser. (New Horizon!) Alabasta Arc *Lucifer defected from Enel and Enel's Warriors, escaped to the Blue Sea, and founded the Angel Pirates. (Angel) *The Devil Spawn pirates rescue Victoria from a marine prison, destroying it and several ships in the process *The Skyline Pirates embark on there most dangerous adventure yet, as they accidentally intrude on the newly formed marine base G-13! They encounter the dangerous Admiral Bosalino! and discover a new marine weapon, the Pacifista!! (New Horizon!) Jaya Arc *Lucifer recruited Magnus Octavian and Leonardo Helios into the Angel Pirates. (Angel) *Roronoa Senshi takes a bigger bite than she can chew when she challenges a man worth over 3x her bounty! Will Senshi and her crew survive this onslaught ? Or will her target show her, her greatest weakness? Senshi faces Silver in her most dangerous fight yet upon Takatai Island. (New Horizon!) Skypiea Arc *Bane grows tired of his cousins idiocy and decides to shut him up, proving that he is the stronger of the two. Bane and Primo exchange blows over Deaths Edge. Can the crew manage to stop them and fix the broken bond? (New Horizon!) Long Ring Long Land Arc *The Dream Pirates battle the Bane Bounty Hunters on Fools' Island *The Skyline Pirates enjoy a relaxing visit to the Isle of Springs after the disaster of Deaths Edge, their chaotic and random nature could prove chaotic in this adventure. As the Skylines go to the spa. (New Horizon!) Water 7 Arc *Snipers Wyatt (From the the Jolly Pirates) and Primo Afro (From the Skyline Pirates attend a major marksmen tournament on Kinzoku Amejima, Pranks, action and drama take place as two randomly assorted pirate crews meet along the grand line! (One Dream) (New Horizon!) *Ice Blade is recruited into the Skylines by his elder brother Nova Blade after a dramatic face off with Drake Lockheart and Dracule Sakura. (New Horizon!) (One Dream) Enies Lobby Arc *Roronoa Senshi is sentenced to be executed. The Devil Spawn Pirates team up with the Skyline Pirates to save her. Post-Enies Lobby Arc *The Skyline Pirates head for new and fresh cuisine as they decide to take a quick break from adventuring! Only to find a short tempered chef with an insatiable appetite for cookies! Salamander is recruited into the Skyline Pirates! (New Horizon!) *The Machina Pirates are officially created and recognised by the World Government. Cher No Bill joins crew. (For The World) Thriller Bark Arc *Roronoa Senshi and Silver have their first date. Sabaody Archipelago Arc *As usual the Skylines are up to their usual mischief, only this time on Mokuzo Kyoi! Can they rescue the damsal in constant distress? The Skylines have their hands full in this wacky story as Petal is recruited into the crew! (New Horizon!) Amazon Lily Arc *The Strong War occurs, a massive clash of pirates and Marines on an unnamed island near the Sabaody Archipelago. The result is a tie between the two sides, with both receiving massive damage. Dhahaka D. Knave suffers massive damage and sinks into a coma, while his crew is assisted by --- and manage to escape back to Sabaody. (Grand Voyage) Impel Down Arc *Due to the chaos caused in the prison by Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach, Pyrite Liger manages to escape alongside the other escapees, and joins them as they head to Marineford. (One Dream) Marineford Arc *While starting their two year voyage with the Red Hair Pirates, both Jolly D. Chris and Rose Glory of The Jolly Pirates witness the final moments of the Marineford war, which was stopped by Shanks. (One Dream) *Knave awakens from his coma, and promptly sinks into a deep depression due to his inability to protect his friends during the war. (Grand Voyage) *Pyrite Liger hangs out in the background and watches the war progress; waiting for his chance to escape alive. (One Dream) Post-War Arc *Dhahaka D. Spade appears on Sabaody, hugging his son for the first time and encouraging to go on. Artemisia and her neice arrive as well, and force Knave to complete the last two years of his training. Knave then temporarily disbands the Marimo Pirates, and all the crewmembers head to various locations to train their abilities. (Grand Voyage) *Pyrite Liger escapes Marineford as the war dies down, and slips into the New World to rebuild his new pirate crew, The New Blazing Mane Pirates. (One Dream) One Piece Storyline Time-Skip *Shandian rebels touch down on the Grand Line, hoping to launch an invasion of the main land. Marines and Pirates quickly respond, leading into the Calm Belt War. *Fire D. James leaves Flame island in order to form a crew to help him find his older sister Fire D. Laura. *Hearing of Whitebeard's death, Triton completes his training in Fishman Karate/Jujutsu and heads out to sea. (Adventures of Triton) *After a long journey across the GrandLine, the Tiger-Stripe Pirates make it to the final island before the New World, Usted Island, and welcome two new members, Miko Nikk and Ricky Muro. (The Other Side) *The Tiger-Stripe Pirates arrive in the New World! (The Other Side) *Sharp Francis begins building and developing the No Beard Pirate Army. Francis gathers his subordinates through intricate propaganda schemes and raiding crews, where after he brainwashes them into joining his army. (One Dream) * The Tiger-Stripe Pirates win the Black Bone Tournament! (The Other Side) One Piece Storyline present in New World * The War of the Masque breaks out in Sukiyaki City, Hotdog Island (The Other Side) Return to Sabaody Arc *The Devil Spawn pirates regroup after learning about Nova's execution. Fishman Island Arc *Nova's Execution aboard the island sized ship known as G-0 is started, The Skyline War begins to take place. *The Marimo Pirates officially reassemble, breaking through a Marine barricade at Saobody and blasting over the Red Line, into the New World! (Grand Voyage) Punk Hazard Arc Dressrosa Arc Category:Community Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Collaboration